Imperfect
by Esrafil
Summary: Krad is possessive. Satoshi is not happy about this. Krad x Satoshi, with other pairings [Dark x Krad, Satoshi x Daisuke] implied.


Title: Imperfect  
Genre: R  
Pairing: Krad/Satoshi. Hints of others.  
Warnings: Vague smut. An instance of language.  
Comments: Krad is a possessive bastard. Satoshi is not happy about this. Based through volume four of the manga because that's what I've read.  
Status: Theoretically complete.  
Disclaimer: The characters herein are fictional, and definitely not of my own creation, yo. 

When Satoshi dreams he loses control.

While awake he is able to repress any feelings of kindness, friendship, affection, which might provide a weakness for Krad to exploit and gain control. But in dreams he cannot do this. His subconscious does not have to bend to his will and Krad uses this to his full advantage.

Sometimes Satoshi dreams of Daisuke. These are dreams he never remembers in the light of day. Krad is always there at the end, and this he does remember.

Slender arms wrap around his shoulders from behind, a seemingly affectionate gesture made all the worse for that reason. He is jarred from a peaceful memory, far too comforting to ever be true. A warm smile lingers in his mind, but it is not his, will never be his, and he loses that too. Krad laughs quietly and Satoshi is reminded of shattering icicles.

"Are you lonely? I will always be here for you."

There is a shift beyond Satoshi's line of vision and Krad pins Satoshi against a hard surface, stealing his breath away. The territory is not entirely unfamiliar to Satoshi, not anymore. He knows it to be a construct of Krad's, though he is not sure if it is a complete fabrication or the echo of the past. Each time it is a different place; from these places Satoshi learns more about Krad. It is not information he wants to know.

They are in the middle of nowhere surrounded by ice fields, barren and glittering as far as Satoshi can see. Certain things keep the illusion from being perfect - no drop in temperature, the way the wind swirls the same stray drifts of snow, slight aberrations to the usual background noise life composes. Something sharp digs into his back and rips his shirt, not that it matters as Krad has already torn open the garment. But one is not supposed to feel pain in dreams, and Satoshi is always left to wonder what this is.

/I don't want you to be here./

Krad breaks the kiss and looks down at Satoshi; Satoshi narrows his eyes in return. He wills his heart to beat slower, his breathing to come easier, and fails. Krad smirks, hands working their way down Satoshi's body, skillful and frustrating. He wants to push Krad away, escape from his grasp. He wants Krad to hurry up and fuck him. He is wandering in a blizzard, and each time he tries to find his way he only gets himself more lost. Satoshi is not used to being confused, so he is not good at coping with his mind and body being inharmonious.

"You are my most precious thing."

There is only one person he would want to hear those words from.

Satoshi slips, but keeps himself from falling.

There is no one he would want to hear those words from.

"Think what you will, but you belong to me."

It is nothing new; Krad seems to enjoy reminding Satoshi of the fact every time and Satoshi can never quite find the words to contradict. He does not know if this is because Krad is stronger than he is in dreams or if this is because Krad's statement is the truth. He cannot voice the words he wishes to say, so instead settles on silence.

"Satoshi-sama."

Satoshi digs his nails into Krad's shoulder, back arching, and bites his bottom lip to keep from groaning. It hurts, but he likes it better than when Krad is gentle. This way it makes more sense, more so than when Krad bestows tenderness that is often tainted with malice anyway. In those instances Satoshi suspects Krad is thinking of someone else and trying to replace that person with Satoshi. Those are the times Satoshi hates the most as they always make Krad that much more possessive, that much more focused on him. With the instances of pain Krad is somewhere else with thoughts that Satoshi neither knows nor cares about.

Fingers hold his hips in place, hard enough to bruise, four perfect half-moons drawing crimson from his skin. He clutches silken strands that fall across his chest as Krad kisses the hollow of his collarbone. Impatient, his grip tightens, the only urging he will give for Krad to continue. For a moment Krad's expression darkens - desire, hate, Satoshi thinks both are synonymous to Krad - but it is masked quickly and Satoshi almost thinks he imagined it.

"I will not give up what is mine."

Krad moves in him, an erratic rhythm that is not quite enough and yet far too much. Satoshi shudders as a soft cry is torn from somewhere deep inside. Krad takes a part of Satoshi and gives a part of himself in return.

Satoshi feels Krad tense, a low growl escaping from the demon. Before Satoshi can disentangle himself Krad rests his forehead on Satoshi's shoulder; he does not protest, as it seems foolish to do so now. Krad's lips brush across Satoshi's ear, cool breath against fevered skin. "He is stealing you from me, and for that I will kill him."

When Satoshi wakes he is haunted by golden hair, cold eyes, and unwanted promises.


End file.
